iDon't Know What I'd Do Without You
by iCam
Summary: When Carly gets drunk at a party and finds herself in a bad situation with some guys, she manages to send out an emergency phone call to Sam before everything goes black for her. Rated M for rape theme and Cam romance.
1. Bad Morning

**I'm back with another story for my awesome readers! =) One that's not even a one shot! (Don't get me wrong, I love doing one shots, but I decided it's time for another chapter story, my last one being iCare.) Plus I haven't been on fan fiction in a while and it feels good to be posting something new up! I hope you guys enjoy! ^_^  
**

* * *

"Oh...my head..." Carly moaned as she stirred from a dead sleep, putting a hand to the offending pain against her temple as she stayed lying down. Her body felt like dead weight and her muscles ached with each beat of her heart. For whatever reason, Carly realized she woke up feeling like pure crap. "Why do I feel like roadkill?" Her voice croaked out. After waiting a minute in silence and shaking off the temporary sluggishness from just waking up, she slowly opened up her eyes. "Oh god...my eyes..." She moaned even more dramatically as she realized she was staring into the small bright red numbers of a digital alarm clock set on a nightstand. Despite the fact that it was the only source of light in the otherwise pitch black room, the illumination felt like hot needles to Carly, spiking into her pupils and piercing her brain. With another tired grumble, she closed her eyes back up.

_"Ugh, maybe I'm getting sick..."_ She thought, waiting for the ache in her eyes to stop. _"Still, my clock's light has never hurt my eyes like that before..."_ She thought, letting off a sigh of irritation. _"...and it's never been that red,"_ That was when Carly noticed something was wrong. With a quick gasp, she opened her eyes back up, ignoring that flare of pain the motion brought along with it. "My-my clock has green numbers, not red ones," Slowly, Carly dragged her hand over to the nightstand and patted the top of clock. She felt the smooth surface of a rectangular top and knew her alarm clock was in the shape of a circle. That was when it hit her like a brick wall. The whole setup of the room was wrong. The clock and the nightstand were on the wrong side of the mattress, and even the sheets of the bed felt different. Carly finally figured out she wasn't in her room._ "Wh-where am I?"_ As she tried to think, her eyes slowly widened as she realized one horrifying detail. She could not remember what happened the previous night.

Fear gripped her heart as her pulse started to race. Carly's breathing became quick and ragged as she began to freak out. She made a move to sit up, but her body instantly opposed the action, making her head dizzy. With a grunt, she quickly laid back down, seeing that she just felt too sick to get up. _"Am...am I dreaming?"_ Carly shakily asked herself, a hard lump forming in her throat. She knew she was on the verge of panicking, but tried her best to stay rational. _"Dreaming, y-yeah, that could be it,"_ She reached over and pinched her wrist. "Ow!" She squeaked out loud. After waving off the pain, she looked around the room and realized she was still staring into the inky black darkness, the red numbers of a foreign alarm clock taunting her failed attempt to leave.

Carly just stayed dead silent. Even the sounds of this room were alien to her. The low hum of an air conditioner whispering through the walls seemed to be laughing and mocking her confusion. Carly knew that back home in her apartment, she could never hear the air conditioner in her room. With a whimper, she slowly pushed her head deeper into her pillow and took a shaky sigh. She was starting to feel even more nauseous and didn't want to throw up, especially when she had no clue where a bathroom or garbage can was, let alone a light switch. _"C'mon...think...think..."_ Carly clamped her eyes tight, continuing to try and keep her head clear. She wasn't sure how many minutes passed, but something finally started to click.

Slowly and foggily, images from the previous night flashed through her head. She began to see the flashing lights of a party, the crowd of crazily dancing kids, and a bunch of colorful drinks set on the table. Lots of drinks. Many were being poured as the stack of empty glasses on the table kept getting higher. The brunette couldn't remember what any of that meant, but what worried her the most was that she could barely remember what happened _after_ the hazy party. She didn't even remember how she left.

As she continued to think, Carly couldn't help but feel as if she was ..._talking_ to someone last night. _"Was I?"_ Carly moaned in her head, trying to connect the dots. Her fist curled into the fabric of the pillow case as she struggled to regain her memories. But as she continued to try and put the puzzle pieces together, her eyes painfully trailed down to the floor. She realized that now she could see a bunch of scattered clothing laying around. Carly quickly figured out her pupils must have adjusted to the light of the room, revealing it to be a little less dark than she thought when she first woke up. Still, it was dark enough that only the outlines of shapes were visible, barely any details. Unfortunately it was enough light to help her identify two objects in the room. Her skirt and her shirt, laying haphazardly on the floor. At this point, Carly felt like her stomach dropped to feet.

As if smacked in the face, a certain detail of last night's forgotten memories flashed through her head. Carly remembered laying down on a mattress, her skirt starting to be pulled down by unidentifiable hands. After that, everything went black. All of these fragmented memories put together a terrifying thought.

Carly could have sworn she felt her heart stop. She had watched the movies and the documentaries about girls getting drunk at parties and waking up in some guy's bed, next to a complete stranger. Which meant that the girl was either being stupid, or got rape-

Carly couldn't even finish the thought as her whole body went numb. She was was so distraught that she felt like she was going to cry or throw up. Still, Carly knew she wanted to get out of there and get home, somewhere safe.

As she tried to shake off the paralysis that had temporarily captured her frightened body, she heard a slight mumble next to her, instantly freezing her back up. Suddenly the mattress jostled a bit as if someone was turning over, before an arm snaked around her waist.

Carly felt a new, harder lump form in her throat. She was so close to getting physically sick as she realized someone was next to her. In the bed she was laying down in, someone was _actually_ next to her. She didn't even think about that possibility. This awful realization made her come to the conclusion that something bad _did_ happen. Very bad. Carly let off a sort of whimper, too scared to shake off the stranger's arm from her waist. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she tried to block out all the mental pictures forming in her head.

Still, Carly had to find a way to get out of there and in order to do that she had to escape from the stranger's embrace. Taking a shaky breath, the brunette gathered up enough strength to try and turn her head around to look at who was behind her. Ignoring her increasingly painful hangover, she nervously gulped her dry throat as she finally turned to face the other side of the bed.

As soon as her sight laid on the stranger, all of her organs felt as if they were dropped down an elevator shaft, joining her stomach by her feet. The blood slowly drained from her skin, leaving it ice cold as her eyes widened. Carly didn't know how to explain the weird feeling as she stared at the face of the person holding her. Her body was caught in a mixture of nausea, pain, and fear. But despite how horrible all of those combined symptoms felt, one different emotion rose above all the rest as she continued to stare at the face of the person holding her...

* * *

**Uh oh, looks like Carly's in quite a bit of trouble!**

**For anyone who takes the time to read my little comments down here- Sorry! But I had to cut it off there! I know it's an evil cliff hanger but there's a method to my madness! This chapter is sort of like a gateway to the story. I wanted to try something new, so I decided to rearrange the events of the plot to give it some emotional impact by starting with this scene and back tracking on what happened. Don't worry! You guys will be filled in on what happened up to this point! I hope this type of storytelling doesn't bother you! (Please tell me how it sounds so far! I'm trying something new here and I want to become a better writer, so your input really means a lot to me!) **

**Which leads me to say that any type of feedback is greatly appreciated! I love reviews, and the people who leave them! Seriously, if you review, I will love you! (Well, ok, I'll love your username xD). And as always, anonymous reviews aren't just accepted here but encouraged! Believe me, I don't mind if you're too lazy to log in, or too shy to use your account to review an M rated story. I completely understand anonymity in this case! So please, don't let laziness/embarrassment keep you from reviewing! Use the anonymous review button and I won't tell anyone! It'll be our little secret, all hush hush and such. I promise! ;D**


	2. Memory Loss

As soon as her sight laid on the stranger, all of her organs felt as if they were dropped down an elevator shaft, joining her stomach by her ice cold feet. Carly's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock. She didn't know how to explain the weird feeling as she stared at the face of the person holding her. It was like a mixture of nausea, pain, and fear. But despite how horrible all of those combined symptoms felt, one emotion rose above all the rest as she continued to stare at the face of the person holding her.

It was relief.

There sleeping next to her was none other than her best friend, her girlfriend, Sam.

As Carly stared at the familiar sleeping face for a moment, her lips started to tremble. "S-Sam?" Trying to keep her thoughts rational and the feeling of overwhelming fear away, Carly slowly moved the comforter off their bodies, revealing the fact that both of them were fully dressed in shirts and pajamas bottoms, just as if they had gotten ready for bed themselves.

The whole situation had such a feeling of normalcy to it, that Carly could almost take comfort in it if it weren't for the fact that her head felt like it was splitting into two and her stomach wasn't trying to push it's way up into her throat. Either way, everything just felt so confusing that Carly didn't know what to do other than to reach over and hug the one person she was so incredibly glad to see.

"Oh Sam!" The brunette girl wrapped her arms around her friend, returning the hug. She didn't know why, but she suddenly started to cry and began sobbing loudly into the girl's chest. Her emotions finally got the better of her.

"Mrmm...don't shoot..." Sam just moaned lazily in her sleep. "I'll go quietly..." She slurred, her eyelids starting to open as she was pulled out of her deep slumber. When her mind finally started to clear, she realized something warm and soft was pinning her down and she could hear the sounds of someone _crying_.

"Oh god..." Carly wept, unable to stop. She felt so much relief, yet her body was still shaken from her thoughts, making her unable to control her emotions.

"Carly?" Sam's sleepy voice croaked out when she looked down to see the small girl latched onto her. Her eyes then widened in worry when she put two and two together and realized that her friend was the one crying, obviously upset.

"S-Samm..." Carly just moaned, gasping as she continued to sob.

Now fully awake, Sam instantly sat up and pulled Carly up with her. She reached over and flicked on the lamp on her nightstand for better illumination. Carly just stayed latched onto the blond in a hug, crying into her shoulder. Sam was really nervous now as she began to rub Carly's back. "Hey! What's wrong? Do you have to go puke again?" She asked.

Finally regaining a bit of composure, Carly slowly pulled back away from her friend. "W-what?"

"Are you going to get sick again?" Sam frowned, looking into Carly's teary eyes.

"S-sick?" Carly sniffled as she watched Sam harshly break off their hug and reach over the side of the bed for something. The blond then sat back up with a garbage can in her hands.

"Here, take it easy," Sam quickly gave the garbage can to Carly before reaching up and pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Carly stared back at her, not quite sure what her friend was doing.

Sam just raised an eyebrow, before letting out a nervous chuckle. "Well don't look at me silly. Face the garbage can if you're gonna hurl."

"H-hurl?" Carly asked shakily, looking back down at the container in her hands. Suddenly her stomach did a flip flop, reminding her how nauseous she was. It was as if looking at the can gave her stomach the go ahead to launch it's contents. "Oh god..." Carly moaned, gripping the sides of it as she leaned in. Soon enough she was regurgitating enormous amounts of liquid.

Sam frowned as she kept her hold on Carly's hair.

"Ack.." Carly moaned as she coughed in between heaves. "...it burns..."

"Don't talk, just puke!" Sam instructed her friend.

Carly hesitantly listened as she closed her eyes. Everything just felt awful to her. She felt like acid was coming up her throat and with the yellow liquid she was spewing out, it probably was.

After about a minute and a half of vomiting out small mouthfuls of gross liquid, Carly felt physically and emotionally drained. She felt so sick that she didn't even care about what was going on. She just wanted to go back to sleep at this point.

"You done?" Sam asked softly, realizing her friend was sort of staring blankly into the garbage.

Carly's eyes unclouded as she heard her friend's voice. "Uh yeah I think," She replied quietly, her mind still in a whirlwind of confusion and sickness.

"Alright, lemme just go clean that up for ya kid," Sam gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder before taking the garbage can and crawling off the bed.

Carly watched as her friend walked out of the room. That was when she finally noticed that the foreign room she was in wasn't actually foreign at all. It was Sam's.

"God," Carly moaned, putting a hand to her throbbing temples. She felt so stupid that she woke up in such a frazzled state that she couldn't even recognize the fact that she was at her best friend's house. Feeling too weak to think anymore, Carly just closed her eyes and put her head in her hands.

After a little bit, Sam came walking back into the room, setting the now clean garbage can to the side on the floor before crawling back onto the bed. She noticed that it looked like her friend was staring to fall asleep sitting up. "Are you feeling any better?" Sam asked, placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

Carly just silently opened her eyes and picked up her head. The light from her friend's lamp pierced her sight and made her feel even sicker as she had to close them for a second. "No," She whimpered.

Sam just frowned. "I'm sorry about that..." She replied. "And I'm also sorry I fell asleep. I didn't mean to." She apologized, figuring the reason Carly woke up in such a freaked state was because she saw her friend wasn't awake.

"Fall asleep?" Carly asked softly.

Sam just cocked her head. "Yeah, you kept getting really sick and stuff, and I wanted to stay awake to make sure you were ok. Guess I dozed off..."

"I've been getting sick?" Carly asked shakily, her mind buzzing with a million questions and a painful headache. Of course, she knew she just threw up now, but had no recollection of vomiting earlier. She had no recollection of anything really.

"Yeah, all night.." Sam replied softly. "But it's ok, I don't mind taking care of my Carly," She laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

When Carly didn't respond to it and just looked away, Sam frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I can't remember anything.." Carly replied slowly. Her friend might as well been talking to her in a foreign language the whole time. Carly's mind was an absolute blank on everything Sam was saying.

"What?" The blond asked slowly.

"I...can't remember anything about yesterday...last night..."

"Well, I could see why you wouldn't remember anything from last night, but you don't remember _anything_ from yesterday?" Sam asked with a frown. "Not even the big party?"

Carly shook her head, wincing at the movement. "Well, I can sorta remember..a party...and drinks...or something...but...I...I can't..." She then let out a sniffle as she felt too sick to even continue or mention the part about the uneasy feeling of someone touching her, especially since she woke up in Sam's arms, safe from that thought. "No..." She finally admitted pathetically. Small sobs started to escape her lips. Everything was too much for her to handle at this point. Carly was scared and Sam could see it.

"Aw c'mere..." Sam gently pulled Carly in for a hug and started patting her on the back. "Shh, it's ok, it's ok.."

Carly just buried her head into Sam's shoulder and continued to weep. "I don't feel good.."

"I know," Sam frowned. "All because of that stupid party."

Carly's soft sobs stopped for a moment as she picked up her head to look at Sam. "The party?" She sniffed.

Sam looked down at her with a sad expression. "Yeah, why do you think you feel sick? You got really drunk there."

Carly just looked down and turned her head away as she felt another wave of tears start to fall. She hated for her friend to see her like this.

Sam heard Carly start to sob once more and knew she was trying to hide her face from her. "Aw c'mon kid, don't cry..." Sam replied softly, realizing she may have unintentionally been a bit too blunt about what she just said. She reached over and turned Carly back around to face her before bringing her into another hug. "I don't care if you got drunk," She added, realizing her friend felt embarrassed about it. "We all do stupid stuff. Heck, I do stupid stuff every week," Sam admitted with a half hearted laugh, trying to make her friend feel better.

"Did I d-do...did I do anything s-stupid..." She asked slowly, trying to stop stuttering. "...at the party?" At this she looked up at her friend with red rimmed eyes.

Sam just frowned. "I'm...uh...not really sure. I wasn't there."

"What?" Carly asked, shocked. Suddenly the thick feeling of dread and fear spread back into her chest.

"I was grounded and couldn't go. Don't you remember?" Sam asked, a bit surprised to hear that since Carly definitely wasn't drunk then. "You went without me."

Carly just slowly shook her head. "I don't...remember," Her lips started trembling before she started sobbing once more. Any feeling of comfort she had was now quickly ripped from her heart. If her friend wasn't there to watch over her when she got drunk, then Carly realized her previous thoughts could have had some possibility of becoming true.

"Carls...it's alright..," Sam quickly wrapped her arms back around her friend, realizing the girl got way too drunk for her own good if her whole memory of the day was wiped out.

"No it's not!" Carly yelled out. "I can't remember anything!" She growled through the sobs, angry at herself for being so stupid. "What if...wh-what if I.." She stopped, realizing she couldn't voice her fears.

"Shhh, it's ok," Sam added quickly, wanting her sick friend to calm down. "I can fill in the pieces for you."

"W-what?" Carly asked, her expression softening.

"I may not have been there for the party, but I _was_ the one who got you out of there," Sam explained as Carly looked back up at her.

"Got me out of t-there?" Carly asked as Sam nodded. "Wh-what h-happened?" She asked, realizing the situation sounded really bad from her friend's tone of voice.

"Uh how about you take a few deep breaths to calm yourself first," Sam replied, realizing her friend was gasping for air between her words and needed to be relaxed before she heard about what happened. She knew the girl wasn't going to like it.

"O-ok," Carly nodded obediently. The two sat in silence as she calmed herself down. When Carly was done, she let out her last exhale with a soft sigh. "So, what happened exactly?" Carly asked with a sad tone.

Sam gave a small gentle smile. "I'll start at the beginning," She spoke softly.

* * *

**I'm so sorry to end it there guys! I intended to write more, but I still need to put some finishing touches and revisions on the next chapter. Also, I just wanted to say I loved hearing all your guesses on who was in the bed next to Carly! I was even shocked to see Nevel as a guess haha! I even considered some of your responses, wondering if I should rearrange the story around, but I just couldn't since I had the idea of Sam set in stone for the plot. Still, thanks for all the guesses! It was really fun thinking up the different reasons of how Freddie or even Nevel could make it into bed with Carly haha!**

**In the next chapter, we'll find out a bit of what happened to Carly at the party! Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (As always, anonymous reviews are just as welcomed as signed ones! I love all my readers input! =D)**


End file.
